


First Kiss

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Special Someone".<br/>Mikey tries to find the ultimate birthday present for his girlfriend. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It became Mikey’s daily routine to see Stacey home from school. He watched her every step from the rooftops of nearby buildings just to make sure nothing would happen to her. He had promised to do so and he always kept his promises.   
Luckily – for them, of course – those bullies left Stacey alone. They only tried once to bully her again, this time in the school building because they were pretty sure, Mikey wouldn’t show up there to protect his pizzagirl, but Stacey told Mikey about that on the phone. So he ambushed the three of them after school and put them in mind of leaving his girlfriend alone the hard way. That was the last time they made a move on Stacey.  
When Stacey had arrived at home Mikey usually waited on the fire escape near her window until she asked him in and they talked until Stacey was called for dinner or – which happened way more often – Mikey was called by his brothers to remind him that it was time for training or their nightly patrol.  
His brothers… Well, he still was a bit mad at them because they first hadn’t believed he had a girlfriend. He had to show them a picture of him and Stacey together to convince them.  
He was pretty sure, they were all happy for him, but he could tell that Donnie, for example, was a bit jealous. And so was Leo. And okay, he wasn’t that sure if Raph was happy for him, because the older turtle, as always, couldn’t care less, and except for teasing Mikey about his girlfriend Raph didn’t mention Stacey at all.  
Mikey didn’t talk to Splinter about his relationship to a human girl, however, the mutant rat had noticed, but left the topic at that as long as it didn’t affect Michelangelo’s training. And since his brothers always called Mikey in time to make it back home for training, it didn’t.  
The only one who really was interested in his relationship was April. She always asked him how Stacey was doing and so on. And Mikey was thankful that at least his best human friend showed some interest. And of course, it was always good to have a girl’s opinion, when it came to…uhm…girls.

And that was the reason Mikey showed up in Donnie’s workroom one day because he knew April was there.  
“He, April! I need your advice”, he said as he entered the workroom.  
“Mikey! Have you ever heard of knocking?!” Donnie, standing next to April, told his brother.  
“Why?” Mikey asked. “Am I interrupting something important?”   
“Yes…I mean no…I mean you could have!” Donnie stuttered.  
“But I didn’t.”  
“But you could have!”  
“But I didn’t.”  
April sighed and decided to end this argument. “What can I help you with, Mikey?”  
Mikey immediately turned to the teenage girl. “See, it’s Stacey’s birthday this Saturday, and I want to make her a nice birthday present, but since I don’t have any money that’s difficult. Do you have any ideas?”  
“Hmmmmm…” April tilted her head a little. “Everything I can think of costs money.”  
“Oh…” Mikey lowered his eyes.  
“But wait! Don’t you both like pizza?”   
Mikey looked at her and nodded.  
“So, why don’t you make her a special birthday pizza? I’m pretty sure there should be enough groceries left in the fridge to do so. And if not, I can always help you out. Besides, you are a good cook, aren’t you?”  
“Actually, he is n…Ouch!” Donnie couldn’t finish the sentence because April trod on his foot, giving him a warning look.  
“Making her a special birthday pizza…” Mikey repeated, considering April’s suggestion. “That’s a great idea! Thanks, April!”  
“You’re welcome.” The red-head smiled. “So, how’s Stacey doing?”  
“She’s doing great!” Mikey answered. “Those bullies don’t dare to bother her again.”  
“That’s good”, April said. “Can I ask you something personal?” She totally ignored Donnie’s frightened look.   
“Sure.” Mikey nodded.  
“Have you two kissed?”  
Donnie sighed. That was exactly what he had been afraid of. “Do you have to have this kind of conversation in MY workroom?” As usual, he was ignored by April and Mikey.  
“Of course”, Mikey answered.  
April gave him a wide-eyed stare. “Really?”  
“Sure! She always kisses my cheek before I leave.”  
April breathed a sigh of relief. “No, I mean have you two really kissed?”  
Mikey scratched his head. “What do you mean?”  
“A real kiss. That’s what I mean.”  
“Isn’t a kiss on the cheek a real kiss?”  
“Well, yes, it is, but I mean…uhm…” She looked around, seeking help, until her eyes fell on Donnie who just returned the look.  
“That!” she said, grabbing Donnie’s neck, pulling him close and placing a kiss on his mouth. Donnie turned as red as a beetroot, his knees became weak and when April released him seconds later – way too soon in his opinion – he sank to the floor with a dreamily look on his face.  
April just raised an eyebrow as she watched this, then turned to Mikey. “Do you understand now?”  
“I guess”, the young turtle answered. “But I…uhm…have never kissed a girl like that before.”  
April smiled at him encouraging. “I’m sure you’ll get it right.”  
“Okay.” Mikey looked at April, a shy smile on his face. “But first things first. I need to work on a pizza recipe right now!”  
April laughed. “That’s the spirit!”  
And with that Mikey left the workroom.  
April turned to Donnie who still sat on the floor, his back leaning against the wall, grinning from ear to ear with a dreamily look on his face.  
“You know that was for explanation purposes only”, she said dryly.  
“I know!” Donnie assured, finally jumping to his feet. “I was just… playing along.”  
“Of course you were.” April couldn’t resist and smirked at him which made Donnie blush again.

When Raph entered the kitchen he looked around totally shocked. The place was a mess, a big mess, actually the biggest mess he had ever seen – and considering what he had seen in his young life so far (aliens, jelly monsters, monster cockroaches), that really meant something. There were pizza dough, vegetables, tomato sauce and pepperoni everywhere – on the floor, the kitchen units, the table, even the ceiling.   
And in the middle of this mess was Mikey humming Happy Birthday as he took something that was vaguely reminiscent of a pizza out of the oven.  
When he turned around he saw Raph.  
“Oh, great you’re here, Raph”, Mikey said. “I need your help.”  
“Does this help have something to do with cleaning?” Raph asked.  
“No.”  
“Good. But what makes you think I’ll help you?”  
“Because otherwise I’m going to tell Donnie that it was you who broke his new microscope.”  
“How do you know it was me?” Raph cleared his throat. “I mean…uhm…” He released a sharp breath. “What do you want?”  
“I’m working on my birthday present for Stacey”, the younger turtle replied. “I want to make a birthday pizza for her because she really, really likes pizza. But I need a volunteer since I like both pizza recipes I have come up with and can’t make up my mind.” He held out two plates with something like pizza on it to his brother. “So, which pizza do you like best?”  
Raph looked at the two “pizzas” in horror.  
“I know”, Mikey said. “They look both delicious.”  
Raph hesitated but then his brother mumbled “microscope” and he gave in with a sigh. He took one tiny bite of each pizza, pointing to one plate after he had finally managed to swallow.   
“Ah, the anchovy-chocolate-pizza”, Mikey stated. “Good choice!”  
Raph waited until Mikey turned around, then jumped over to the fridge and took out a bottle of lemonade which he downed in no time.  
As he closed the fridge again he looked over to his brother. He had the bad feeling that this was going to end in a disaster. 

The next evening when Mikey was seeing Stacey home, Raph secretly followed him. Given the fact that Mikey focused on Stacey completely, it was easier than usual.   
He watched from a nearby building how Mikey waited on the fire escape near Stacey’s window until the human girl opened the window and the two started talking about who knew what. That was all Raph had wanted to know and so he left.  
Later that night – after the four brothers were done with their patrol – Raph sneaked away from the lair and knocked on Stacey’s window a bit later.  
A very sleepy looking Stacey opened the window.  
“Mikey, is that you?” she asked, rubbing her eyes, but then saw Raph standing on the fire escape, arms crossed over his chest. “You’re not Mikey.”  
“Thank goodness, I’m not”, Raph replied. “I’m Raph.”  
“Ah, the brute one”, Stacey said. “I heard stories of you.”  
“Whatever”, the mutant turtle stated. “I’m here to tell you something about Mikey. He’s planning to give you a special birthday gift.”  
“Okay.” Stacey nodded. “What will it be?”  
“Uhm… something to eat.”  
“A pizza?!” Stacey burst out.  
“I didn’t say that!” Raph’s voice sounded a bit angry. “What I’m trying to tell you is that it will be the grossest thing you’ve ever tasted but I advise you to pretend it is the most delicious dish in the world.”  
“What if I don’t do that?” Stacey asked.  
“Then I’d forget my good manners and would really consider slapping a girl”, Raph replied.  
Stacey giggled what made Raph look at her in surprise.  
“Well, I know from reliable sources that you don’t have any manners”, Stacey stated. “And what about Karai? Isn’t she a girl?”  
“Uhm…but…uhm…that’s something totally different!” Raph stuttered before taking a deep breath. “Just pretend that it is delicious, okay?”  
Stacey smiled at him. “Okay.”  
“Good.” Raph nodded satisfied.  
“I would have done that anyway, with or without your intervention”, Stacey continued. “You are really worried about Mikey, aren’t you? That’s so cute.”  
“I’m not!” Raph burst out. “I just don’t want have to listen to Mikey whining about how his girlfriend hated his birthday present all the time. It’s so annoying.”  
“It sure is.” Stacey smirked.  
“So we have deal?”  
“We do.”  
“Okay.” Raph nodded. “This conversation has never happened. Understood?”  
“Understood.” Stacey nodded approvingly.  
The turtle turned around to leave, when Stacey called him.  
“And Raph”, she said, making him turn to her. “You are a good brother.”  
Raph mumbled “Whatever”, and then took his leave.

On Saturday evening Mikey was preparing Stacey’s birthday present. He had cut the pizza in heart-shape and put it in a pizza box around which he tied a red bow.   
When he was done he looked at the pizza box.  
“Awwwww, she is so gonna love this!” he said giggling.  
He put the pizza box in a picnic basket he had borrowed from April, together with a blanket and two cans of lemonade and left the kitchen.  
When he passed April who was just leaving Donnie’s workroom, he called, “Thanks for the help, April!”  
“You’re welcome”, the redhead called after him. “And good luck with you-know-what!”  
The moment she said that Mikey blushed, but turned around while still running and waved to April. “Thank you!”  
Then he left the lair.  
Raph who sat on the couch reading a comic book looked after him concerned.

When Stacey arrived on the rooftop of her building she couldn’t believe her eyes. There was Mikey sitting on a picnic blanket holding out a pizza box to her.  
“Happy Birthday, Stacey!” he called out.   
“Thank you, Mikey!” the blonde girl replied and went over to Mikey to join him on the blanket.   
She took the pizza box, untied the ribbon and opened it.   
“Wow, that looks delicious”, she said, and it really sounded as if she meant it.  
“It’s a special birthday pizza just for you”, Mikey explained.  
Stacey took a bite, and if she didn’t like it she sure could cover it up.   
She smiled at Mikey chewing on her pizza. “That is the best pizza I’ve ever eaten. Best birthday present ever!”  
The young turtle just looked at her, grinning from ear to ear. He was so happy. But then he remembered what April had told (and showed) him about real kisses. What was he supposed to do again? He leaned in a bit closer, squinted his eyes and pursed his lips.   
Stacey looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Mikey, what are you doing?”  
Mikey opened his eyes and looked at her. “Dunno.”  
The teenage girl pondered about what was going on and then it hit her.   
“I think I know”, she mumbled before she put the pizza aside.   
“Mikey, close your eyes”, she demanded.  
“Okay.” The mutant did as asked, and then Stacey moved closer and kissed him on the lips.  
Mikey snapped his eyes open in surprise, but just for a moment before he closed them again, kissing Stacey back.

The couple didn’t know they were watched by Raph through a spy-glass from a nearby building.   
“Okay, that worked better than thought”, he mumbled.   
“And what do you think you’re doing here?” a voice asked which made Raph jump.  
When he turned around he saw Leo and Donnie standing behind him.  
“Nothing!” he said, hiding the spy-glass.  
“That doesn’t look like nothing”, Donnie said.  
“I…uhm…just wanted to make sure Mikey doesn’t screw things up. Again!” Raph replied.   
“You were worried, weren’t you?” Leo asked.  
“No, I wasn’t! I just wanted to spare me Mikey’s moaning. It’s annoying.”  
“No, you were worried!”  
“I wasn’t!”  
“You were afraid Mikey might get hurt!” Donnie added.  
“No!”  
“Sure, you were!”  
“No, I wasn’t!”  
“Oh yes, you were!”  
“I wasn’t!” Raph growled. “Oh, forget it!” And with that he lunged at his two brothers.


End file.
